


your obedient servant

by trixstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), after a rocky start, hilda swears a lot, the retainers get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar
Summary: The first step to uniting Fódlan was uniting its leaders. And to that extent, their retainers.Hilda sizes up Hubert and Dedue.How hard was it going to be?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Dedue Molinaro, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Hubert von Vestra & Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 47
Kudos: 339





	your obedient servant

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo i saw [Orange's](https://twitter.com/blamedorange) ( [Harmonius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious/pseuds/Harmonious) here) doodles of Hubert, Hilda, and Dedue on twitter and immediately wanted to write something for it so have this! i'll add links to the specific drawings i referenced in the end notes! happy reading!
> 
> also in case you didnt see it in the tags, my hilda swears a lot just a warning!
> 
> also yes the title is taken from the hamilton song of the same name <3

Given all the time that has passed, Hilda is surprised to see that not much has changed.

Garreg Mach still stands tall and threateningly. Dust, webs, and ruin only amplifying the hollow emptiness Hilda has always felt from the monastery. It was home once, yes, but she thought it was way too big. Who thought all those high ceilings and empty spaces were a good idea?

Hilda stares at the building for a second longer before she looks at her teatime companions. (Goddess, help her.)

Hubert looks ready to smite someone with magic at any given moment, if the way he’s holding his teacup is any indication. Hilda would tease him, but she’s too busy enjoying the cookies _he_ made.

(Which, hello? Surprising as hell. Hubert? Baking? What?)

Dedue maintains a calmer demeanor, but still looks way too hostile for someone who’s attending a tea party. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of Hubert for centuries which is funny and kind of unsettling.

(Hilda’s a little touched that Dedue didn’t see her as much of a threat, but also a little offended. She was a lazy fighter, yeah, but she was Hilda Valentine Goneril. That name _had_ to strike fear in someone’s heart.)

She munches on her cookie quietly, eying the two men disinterestedly.

This is Boring. With a capital B. She could be hanging out with Marianne right about now. Or messing with Lysithea. Or having Raphael carry shit for her just for the hell of it. Anything is better than here.

But Hilda is a good friend (or so Claude and Marianne had told her), so here she is.

Might as well have fun with it.

“So,” Hilda drawls, “how you guys been doing?”

* * *

When they get the letter, Hilda can hardly believe it at first.

 _Come to the monastery_ it said. _Peace talks_ it said. _Edelgard and Dimitri want to negotiate_ it had said so boldly.

How the professor had managed _that_ was beyond her.

Peace talks was one thing, but having Edelgard come to the monastery where Dimitri, the rest of the former Blue Lions, and their army were, was another thing. These were her _enemies_. Edelgard had essentially agreed to walk into a literal lion’s den.

Five-year naps gave you a lot of power over people apparently, Hilda thought, jealous. She wishes she could do that.

She was a little disappointed Claude didn’t react more... expressively? That’s probably the word. It would’ve been funny. Instead, he had simply folded the letter back after reading it and proceeded to take a nap.

“I deserve this,” he had said contentedly as he flopped onto his bed. “I’ll write them a response when I wake up. Tell Lorenz he’s in charge while we’re gone.”

“You’re making me come with you?” She had asked childishly.

Claude raised his head from his pillows to look at her.

“Duh.”

He fell asleep seconds after.

Hilda wasn’t one to do anything for just anyone. But it’s Claude and she’d always had a hard time saying no to him. Especially now, when he worked himself to death every night. Honestly. She’d started feeling guilty whenever he caught her napping.

So Hilda tells Lorenz the news, sits through his rant on why wasn’t _he_ the one accompanying Claude, tells her brother, and starts packing her things.

When Claude gets a response to his response, they learn that Hubert is accompanying Edelgard ( _obviously_ ) and that nearly all the Lions were instructed to _keep their distance to guarantee their safety_.

“Hubert probably added that,” Claude remarked, amused. “I’m guessing his highness will only have Dedue close by.”

Hilda hummed. “Probably.”

“Try not to get on their nerves much, ok?”

Hilda places a hand over her heart in mock-hurt.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. It’d take too much effort.”

And Hilda did mean that.

Messing with anyone considering their given company seemed like a tall order, so Hilda had resolved to sit still and behave.

All she had to do was stay by Claude’s side and put up with Dimitri, Edelgard, Dedue, Hubert, and the professor at most. Maybe throw a punch if the situation warrants it. She’d always wanted to punch Hubert.

How hard was it going to be?

* * *

Very hard because Hubert was, still is, and will probably always be a prick.

“We don’t need to talk,” Hubert says with disdain before taking a sip of his tea.

Weird, since she remembered him _hating_ the stuff back in the academy. Now here he was sipping on Almyran Pine Needles _he_ had brewed with cookies _he_ had served.

Hilda snorts. “What else is there to do? Might as well catch up, right, _Hubie_?” Hubert directs a particularly scathing look at her to which Hilda rolls her eyes. She turns to Dedue. “How about you, Dedue? How’s life?”

“Well,” Dedue says. And that’s it. No more words after. Hilda will take what she can get.

“See. Dedue knows how to make small talk,” Hilda says pointedly.

Hubert scoffs. “In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re here for negotiations.”

“No,” Hilda counters. “We’re here as body guards. The professor, Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude are here for negotiations. While they’re doing that, we’re essentially free.”

Ok, the statement isn’t entirely true. Hilda’s pretty sure Edelgard lets Hubert do a lot of negotiating in the empire and Hilda suspects the man had a big hand in coming up with the annoyingly long list of terms she had seen Edelgard unfurl before the professor had kicked them out.

But Hubert didn’t need to know she thought that.

Hubert rolls his eyes. Rude. “Of course you’d relish in the idea of doing absolutely nothing. You haven’t changed at all.”

Hilda feels her blood boil. Goddess, she hoped her chance to punch him would come soon. But until then...

“Can’t say I have, Bertie.”

Hubert’s eyes widen and he recoils in disgust. She even hears Dedue let out an amused huff. Point to Goneril, Hilda thinks, smug.

“What did you just call me?”

“I mean, you didn’t like it when I called you Hubie.”

“Because I’d rather you call me my _real_ name.”

Hilda snorts. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“There isn’t supposed to be any fun to be had.” He looks about ready to bite her head off.

“Well-

A loud growl interrupts them.

Hilda is on her feet with Freikugel in seconds, fighting stance ready. Let it never be said that she was slow on the come-up.

Hubert reacts much the same, hands already glowing with an ominous aura. He’s muttering something about not sensing anything, but Hilda’s too busy looking around for an ass to kick. She could pretend it was Hubert, she thought joyfully.

But there’s nothing there.

Dedue clears his throat noisily, the only one still in his chair.

Hilda and Hubert eye him curiously.

“There isn’t any threat,” Dedue says, cheeks pink (which is _woah_ ), “I’m afraid I was just hungry.”

Hilda lets a giggle escape her as she relaxes back into her chair. Unexpected, but cute. She’d never seen Dedue blush or get embarrassed. Hey, that was two birds with one stone today.

Hubert narrows his eyes at the other man, unamused and unforgiving. Prick. Dedue seems to have expected it because he levels Hubert with a stare of equal intensity.

This is familiar, Hilda thinks as she observes the exchange. It was a lot like watching Claude and Lorenz argue. Except Claude was a lot more relaxed and Lorenz was a lot angrier.

Hubert sinks back into his chair rigidly. Gestures at the cookies and the tea.

“Why starve yourself? I believe I told you both that I prepared these treats specially for the occasion,” he says, trying, and Hilda means, really _trying_ to sound sweet for being Hubert von Vestra.

Hilda is willing to bet that Edelgard had also told him to _play nice_.

“Forgive me for saying this, but I’m not sure if I want to partake in anything you had a hand in serving,” Dedue says, not sounding very sorry.

Hubert sneers. “Hilda here has indulged herself in the cookies and I don’t see her writhing in pain.”

Dedue stares at Hilda. Hilda shrugs.

“They’re good.”

Hubert looks triumphant.

“Only a step better than eating shit, but, yeah, good enough.”

Hubert no longer looks triumphant.

Hilda shrugs at him. That’s what you got for being a prick.

Dedue chuckles and finally deigns to take a cookie. He eats it fast, as if whatever poison he suspected Hubert had coated it in only became more toxic as time passed. Hilda realizes then that she probably should have been more wary about eating Hubert’s cookies in the first place, but she figured Edelgard didn’t want to be held accountable for either Hilda or Dedue’s untimely demise.

Dedue swallows the cookie down.

“I have to agree with you, Hilda,” he smirks. “Just a step better.”

Hubert rolls his eyes.

After that, they sit in a companionable silence.

* * *

“Please don’t leave me with them again,” Hilda begs as Claude sits down to write a letter.

As soon as negotiations had finished, Hilda, just like Dedue and Hubert, had scrambled to their friend’s side like a bat out of hell. Though she thinks it’s for different reasons.

Dedue and Hubert probably wanted to ensure their lords were in one piece and were interested in hearing about the meeting. Hilda had just wanted to be far away from them as possible.

Claude laughs. “That bad?”

Hilda sighs exaggeratedly. If only he knew.

“Dedue is cool, but Hubert’s still an ass.”

Claude chuckles as he writes to- she’s guessing Lorenz? Probably to check up on the Alliance, which Hilda finds a little unnecessary since they’ve only been gone for a day.

“I figured. Did he actually bring cookies and tea?”

“How do you know that?”

“Edelgard mentioned it, but I wanted to confirm.”

Hilda stretches on Claude’s bed. Which has always been unfairly massive, by the way. The professor did a good job of maintaining their dorm rooms. A little creepy, but equally sweet, Hilda thinks.

“He _did_ and it was so weird. Didn’t he hate tea? And can you even imagine? Hubert von Prick baking?”

Claude grins mischievously. “Guess who’s responsible for it.”

Hilda sits up, interested.

“Who?”

“ _Ferdinand_.”

Hilda feels her jaw drop in shock.

“ _No_.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Holy crap, thank you,” she exclaims. “I can work with this now.”

“Figured you would,” Claude says, going back to his letter. “Edelgard said it in passing, but I thought it was an interesting tidbit.”

Huh. Hilda raises an eyebrow. “You sure you guys negotiated in there or is _negotiating_ just another word for _gossiping_?”

“We caught up a bit before we started. Gotta admit, it was... nice talking to them like that again.”

Claude gets a wistful look in his eyes, but it vanishes before Hilda can ask. Claude did that a lot. Hid his true feelings. Hilda was getting better at reading him, but there were still times she faltered or he was too quick.

She’s found the best way to proceed is to just keep the conversation going.

“That’s nice. You probably had a better time than I did.”

“Ok, I get Hubert being a jerk, but was Dedue that bad?”

Hilda ponders the question.

Dedue was... pleasant company actually. He was just so quiet and Hilda didn’t quite know what to do with that. She could only carry a conversation for so long. In addition to that, Dedue was someone that seemed very... layered. Hilda couldn’t read him for the life of her.

“He was nice, but... hard to talk to. I can never tell what he’s thinking.”

Claude finally stops writing. “Sounds like him. Funny how they’ve barely changed.” He turns to face her. “His highness and the princess are barely any different either.”

“Is that a good thing? How’d the meeting go, by the way? How long do we have to stay here?”

“Who knows?” Cryptic as usual. “And it went smoothly, but it’ll take another few days. I’m sure you can imagine how much Dimitri and Edelgard’s demands clash.” She winces. She could take a wild guess. “Until then, try your best to play nice with their shadows, alright?”

Hilda exhales noisily. Turns away from Claude’s pleading look.

“Fine, but you owe me.”

“I always do.”

This is how Hilda decides to get along with the prick of a fake vampire that is Hubert and the mystery of a man that is Dedue.

* * *

“Didn’t expect to see you here of all places, Bertie!” Hilda chirps as she enters the kitchens.

Hilda smirks as she sees Hubert’s stance go rigid in recognition then sag in irritation.

“Hilda,” Hubert greets her distastefully. “I didn’t think you frequented this location either.”

“Probably why you chose to hide out here in the first place, I’m guessing.”

“Your words, not mine,” Hubert answers, unfazed.

It seems that Hubert is watching the dining hall staff prepare lunch for the monastery, albeit a little too intensely. Hilda looks on in pity as one of the cooks catches a glimpse of Hubert and proceeds to drop the plate they’re holding.

“Are you scaring them on purpose or something?”

Hubert doesn’t even look at her. “I’m only ensuring that no one tampers with the meals.”

Hilda raises an eyebrow. “You really think anyone would do something so brazen as to poison Adrestia’s ruler?

Hilda isn’t stupid. Hubert saying he just wanted to check if anyone was poisoning the food translated to Hubert saying he specifically wanted to check if anyone was _stupid_ enough to poison _Edelgard’s_ food.

A muscle in the man’s jaw twitches. “It never hurts to be safe.”

Hilda makes a thoughtful sound. They stand in a peaceful silence amidst the bustle of the kitchen for a bit before Hubert clears his throat.

“What is it that you want? I doubt you made it a habit to visit this place back during our academy days, so I can only assume you came here looking for me.”

Hilda shrugs innocently. “What makes you think I want something? What if I just want to enjoy your company?” She throws up a little in her mouth as the words escape her. Gross.

Hubert looks at her, unconvinced. “A likely story.”

“Well, since you’re so insistent,” Hilda starts off, “I was actually hoping to ask you something.”

“And that is?”

“Do you know if Ferdinand is looking for a wife?”

Hubert stills beside her. It’s all the motivation Hilda needs to keep going.

“Claude was talking about how great things were going with the negotiations, so it got me thinking. Uniting Fódlan’s going to be tough, don’t you think? I figured what better way to help the cause than by marrying someone from Adrestia? I mean-“

“Why not a noble from Faerghus?”

Hilda wants to laugh at how hard Hubert is trying to sound disinterested, unbothered. It’s not working.

“Nah, I never liked any of them. _Ferdie_ , on the other hand,” Hubert tries to conceal his flinch, “has always caught my eye. Don’t you think he’s handsome?”

Hubert pauses before answering. “I suppose.”

“See! And I bet he’s only gotten even more good-looking now. I heard he grew out his hair! Is it true? Have you felt it? Is it as lustrous as people say it is?” Hilda’s doing her best to sound serious and, at the same time, annoying as humanly possible. It seems to be working, if Hubert’s eye twitching is any indication.

“I wouldn’t know,” he manages, sounding irritated. Hilda relishes in it. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I believe Lady Edelgard requires my assistance.”

Hilda has never felt so much satisfaction in seeing an opponent retreat.

“Put in a good word for me!” Hilda calls after the man as he exits the premises.

Hubert carefully _does not_ look at her.

* * *

That night, Hilda slips a sheet of paper underneath Hubert’s door. On it are a number of serious questions.

_What’s Ferdinand’s favorite tea?_

_What’s his favorite meal?_

_What does he look for in a wife?_

_Do you know if he’s interested in anyone?_

_Do you think he’s good in bed?_

Hilda wakes up in the morning in time to see the charred remains of the paper get swept up into her room.

Well, Hilda thinks as she eyes the dust billowing on her floor, it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

The first time was a necessity. This time though? Hilda didn’t see the point of there being a _this time_ , but she’ll play along.

“I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but what’s the point of this?” Hilda asks as Dedue pours her tea.

“His Highness requested that I treat you all well,” Dedue answers. “It’s important to him that you’re comfortable here.”

“Sure,” Hubert says sardonically, “Lady Edelgard and I have never been more comfortable in an enemy base.”

Hilda doesn’t get why every time Hubert opens his mouth, it’s only to be a prick.

Nonetheless, Dedue moves to pour tea into Hubert’s cup.

“I don’t know where else you expected it to be. In case you forgot, Fhirdiad has only just now returned to us. Had we had ample time, I assure you, we would have returned it to its former glory and made it suitable enough for the presence of Adrestia’s Emperor and her Minister.”

Hubert scoffs, and sips his tea.

Hilda likes this a lot about Dedue. His immunity to Hubert’s retorts and jabs. Mostly because it leaves Hubert with no option but to shut up.

“Wasn’t it the professor’s idea to have it here?” Hilda chimes in as support.

Dedue nods and they stare at Hubert expectantly.

The man deigns to ignore them and continue sipping his tea.

“Did you make these, Dedue?” Hilda asks as she munches on a cookie.

They’re a lot sweeter than Hubert’s, so Hilda enjoys them more. They also taste a lot more like a professional baker’s, so, yes. They’re delicious.

Dedue nods again. “It’s Mercedes’ recipe. I only followed the instructions.”

Hilda had heard that Mercedes was gifted in whipping up baked goods, but she had never gotten the pleasure of sampling any, much to her chagrin. Which was torture because Lysithea never stopped talking about them.

Hilda wonders if she could taste them now, maybe even bring back some for Lysithea. She’d ask, if she caught a glimpse of Mercedes, that is.

Apparently, when the letter had said that the former Blue Lions would _keep their distance_ , they had meant it. Hilda had seen Ashe yesterday and was about to wave before he sputtered at the sight of her and proceeded to _run away_. So, nope, Hilda didn’t think she would be seeing Mercedes anytime soon.

“Could you ask her if she could make me some to give to Lysithea? She’s been whining about how shitty Alliance sweets are.”

Dedue smiles. “I’m sure Mercedes will have no problem with it. She’s always enjoyed Lysithea’s critiques.”

Hilda gives him a grateful smile before turning to Hubert.

“I’m guessing you aren’t into sweets?”

Hubert grimaces. “I’m not fond of anything... sugary.”

“Have you even tried anything of the sort?”

“Dorothea fancied herself a baker once,” Hubert muses. “She wasn’t a very good one. Everything was always too sweet. Lady Edelgard feared Caspar would end up with diabetes at one point, but Dorothea was pleased.”

Hilda blinks. She hadn’t expected Hubert to actually share anything.

He looks away from them then, but Hilda doesn’t miss the softness in his eyes. Seems like he isn’t immune to human emotion after all.

She stares up at the monastery under the shadow of the gazebo.

“Doesn’t being back here bring back memories?”

Dedue hums thoughtfully, following her gaze. “It does.”

Hilda is surprised to see Hubert place his cup back down the table before looking up as well.

“It invokes a sense of nostalgia,” Hubert says, not as begrudging as he probably meant it to be.

Overall, _this time_ goes a lot better than last time. So much so that Hilda wonders if there will be a next time.

Claude will be happy to know she’s playing very nice, thank you very much.

* * *

“Do you have any intentions of, _say_ , moving?” Hubert yells at her over the sounds of battle.

The three of them had been dispatched to take care of a little bandit problem targeting the monastery. And, usually, Hilda had no problem throwing herself into the thick of it, Claude had asked after all. Except what was supposed to be a _little_ problem turned out to be a _big_ problem because they’re severely outnumbered and, honestly? Just the sight of the battlefield makes Hilda tired.

Dedue and Hubert looked like they pretty much had things under control anyway.

“I think I’m good!” Hilda yells backs. “You guys are doing fine without me! I’ll just be in the way!”

She smirks at the sight of Hubert muttering a curse and... saying something about her and Linhardt? Hilda isn’t sure, Claude had never really taught her how to read lips properly.

Dedue carries on, uncaring about their argument. But Hilda sees him start to fumble, fatigue most likely sinking its claws into him.

She’ll join the battle soon, she resolves. Not for Hubert. For Dedue. And Claude. Hubert can kiss her ass.

Hilda sees her chance when another wave of bandits enters the fray. She readies Freikugel. Claude’s going to owe her another one for this, Hilda could have been napping right about now, maybe even training. Ok, that was bullshit, but she probably could’ve been doing something better-

A shadow looms over her.

“My apologies, Hilda.”

“What-“

And then Dedue promptly lifts her up and throws her at the bandits.

 _What_ _the actual fuck?_

Hilda thinks she sees Hubert sneer at her as she flies over him incinerating a bunch of bandits. That absolute _prick_.

Hilda’s always prided herself for her reflexes. They always came through and they did now because Hilda finds a way to land on her feet. She skids across the soil a bit before she eventually lands on her ass.

Right in the middle of the fresh wave of bandits.

 _Fuck this_ , Hilda thinks as she grasps Freikugel and hastens to stand. _Fuck this_ , she thinks as the bandits start to charge at her.

 _Fuck my life_ , Hilda thinks as she hears Hubert start clapping in the distance.

* * *

When they’re required to write in a report about the attack, Hilda just draws herself giving the middle finger, folds the paper into a plane, throws it at Hubert, and retreats to her room to sleep.

* * *

Hilda doesn’t know what to expect when Dedue invites her down to the greenhouse.

“If this is your way of saying sorry, Dedue, there’s really no need anymore. I told you I forgave you,” Hilda says pleasantly as she enters.

It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t exactly the truth either. Of course she was more than a little pissed about the incident, even two days after it, but it’s Dedue and she _was_ being kind of a bitch. Hilda just wasn’t going to battle by his side any time soon... Better safe than sorry.

Dedue turns to her, pausing from watering some plants Hilda has never seen before.

“Yet I still feel the need to compensate. Would it be alright if you came closer?”

Hilda walks forward, curious. She crouches next to Dedue.

“What are those?”

“Flowers with healing properties. From Duscur.”

Hilda cocks her head to the side.

“How did they survive?”

Dedue flinches, almost imperceptible. Almost. Hilda suddenly wants to take the question back. It was just like her to put her foot in her mouth by asking the man how these plants survived the massacre of his people.

Dedue doesn’t address the blunder.

“My mother gifted me a bag of seeds before she died. I took it with me when his highness saved me. These were its contents.” He touches the flowers lightly.

Without another word, Dedue wraps a long leaf from the plant around a wound on Hilda’s palm. Hilda had clutched Freikugel so tightly that her hand had bled. Overly dramatic of her, yes, but she was pissed at the time.

Hilda is surprised to feel refreshing shot of magic seep through her veins and the wound closing slowly. It was nothing like Marianne or Lysithea’s healing, but it felt pretty damn close.

“ _Woah_ , this is cool.”

Dedue nods. “I always thought they were very impressive.”

Hilda looks him in the eye. “Thanks, Dedue.”

“Think nothing of it.”

“Are you the only one who tends to these things?”

Dedue shakes his head. “Others help, but I prefer to handle them alone.”

“...You don’t have to though."

“Yet I want to.”

When the flower is done working its magic, Dedue tends to a few more of the plants with Hilda’s (minimal, but existent) help.

Dedue is good partner, Hilda thinks as she watches him work. They enjoy each other’s company in a peaceful silence after Hilda’s countless attempts to start up a conversation are met with one-or-two-worded responses. He’s clearly focused and Hilda respects that. Except it kind of sucks for her because she gets bored eventually.

Hilda guesses she could leave. Dedue had said she was free to go after all.

But she’s still feeling a little guilty about her earlier mistake. The stupid, tactless question and despite Dedue not acknowledging it, Hilda didn’t actually know how he felt about it. All she had gotten was a flinch and that certainly wasn’t a good sign.

It’s a snag in her whole getting along with Dedue and Hubert plan.

“Sorry about earlier, Dedue. With the question,” Hilda finally manages to get out a bit awkwardly (which was _so_ not like her) as they leave the greenhouse.

Dedue merely shakes his head. “It’s fine, Hilda. I know you meant well. And I’m quite accustomed to similar remarks by now.”

Hilda frowns. “That sucks.”

“You get used to it. Especially the ones that aren’t accidents.”

“Sounds like you’ve met a bunch of jerks.”

Dedue gives her a smile then. Sincere. “You’d be surprised.”

Hilda likes to think she’s gotten to know him a little better after that.

* * *

Hilda slips a doodle of her beating up some faceless figures underneath Dedue’s door. (It was by no means a masterpiece, but Ignatz had said she had potential once.)

 _Me kicking those jerks’ asses_ , she had written at the bottom.

Dedue gives her an appreciative smile the next time he sees her.

Hilda would work on saying the right things to him as time went on, but for now? This was enough.

* * *

“Bertie! Hey!”

Hubert doesn’t look up from his paperwork. “Hilda, need I remind you we are in the library?”

Hilda plops herself down on the seat next to him. “We’re the only ones here though, who’s going to care?” She peeks at his papers. “What are you doing anyway?”

“Empire business. That is to say, none of your business.”

“Touché. I’ll try not to bother you too much then,” Hilda tells him, though she figured Hubert probably knew she didn’t mean it.

The library hasn’t changed much. Save for a handful of books Hilda’s never seen before and a layer of dust, it looks just like it did five years ago. Still a good place to nap, she thinks joyfully.

“You’re very predictable,” Hubert suddenly pipes up.

Hilda turns to look at him curiously, but finds that his gaze remains on his work. She lays her arms on the table, her head following after.

“Why’d you say that?”

“Am I correct to assume that you came here looking for a place to nap?”

Hilda shrugs. “I guess? Depends on how boring you’re going to be.”

Hubert rolls his eyes. “Typical.”

Something inside Hilda snaps.

“Why do you hate me so much?”

Really, being an ass was one thing, but the amount of animosity Hubert always held when it came to Hilda was unwarranted, she was pretty damn sure. Yeah, she could be irritating, but not to the extent of someone flat out loathing her presence.

At least Dedue could understand why Hubert was a prick to him. He’s Dimitri’s retainer and, Dimitri and Edelgard? Did Hilda even have to explain? Hilda, on the other hand, had only breathed and could not for the life of her understand why the stick up Hubert’s ass only plunged deeper into it when it came to dealing with her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever done anything horrible to you, have I? I get it, you can’t stand me, but absolutely hating me is kind of excessive, don’t you think? I wouldn’t even give a fuck under normal circumstances, but Claude told me to play nice and I’m sick of the shit I have to put up with you every single time we-“

“I don’t hate you, Hilda.”

The rest of Hilda’s words die in her throat.

Hubert’s turned to her now, face unreadable as he examines her.

Hilda glares. “Explain your douchey attitude then.”

Hubert doesn’t start talking immediately. Several different emotions flicker in his eyes, as if trying to make the right choice. Which is bullshit because the right choice is obviously just to talk about it. Keeping secrets was a waste of energy and this was a man Hilda was pretty sure had millions of them. When he finally speaks, Hilda makes sure to listen.

“I think you’re well aware that I’ve always had a rather... disagreeable personality-“

“Oh, for sure.”

“...Thank you for that addition.” Hubert says, unamused. “To continue, it works to my advantage with my role as Lady Edelgard’s right hand. Other than that, I’ve never particularly cared about what others chose to think of me.”

“And?” Hilda wants him to get to the point.

“To summarize it for you since you obviously can’t seem to wait, by nature I’ve grown to be... a prick as you might say, but that doesn’t mean I hate you.”

“It always seems worse when you’re with me though,” she says accusingly.

Hubert rubs his temples. “I’ll admit, you have tested my patience more than anyone I’ve ever met, but any animosity I’ve dealt you with is solely because of where you’ve aligned yourse-“

“You hate me because of the fucking war?” It comes out a lot louder than Hilda means it to.

“...Again, I don’t necessarily hate you, but if I seem meaner to you than you would like, it is indeed because of the war.”

Hilda levels Hubert with a scathing look. “That’s bullshit, you know?”

Hubert is unfazed. “Is it not natural to hate an enemy?”

“Are we even still enemies?”

“You’ve that much faith in the success of the negotiations?”

“I have that much faith in Claude,” Hilda responds confidently. “But just because we’re on different sides doesn’t mean we can’t be frien- no, you know what? I’ll settle for acquaintances that don’t make each other’s lives living hell because it’s you, so it doesn’t muddle up your weird morals too much. How does that sound?”

Hubert scrutinizes her as if she were a puzzle. “Would you mind telling me why you’re so adamant? You’ve never liked me. Why does this matter to you so much?”

Hilda stares at him determinedly. “I promised Claude and I don’t want to assume too much, but I’m willing to bet Edelgard told you something along the lines of what he told me too.”

Hubert is quiet then. Hilda lets him think on it.

She has her answer now, at least. And whatever he said next didn’t matter because, there! Hilda has tried her best now. Forcing Hubert to be her friend was never an option. She doubted that was even possible.

“Even my acquaintances have to go through lengths to obtain my respect.” Hubert finally offers. “You’re sure it won’t be too much for your laziness?”

Hilda allows herself to smirk. “Anything to get you to stop being a prick to me. I feel like you’ll be a useful fri- _acquaintance_ to me anyway.”

To her surprise, Hubert smirks back.

“I look forward to your efforts.”

Hilda walks out the library feeling more than a little satisfied with herself.

* * *

Hilda walks into her room one night to see Claude laying face-down on her bed.

“What am I looking at.”

“A tired man,” Claude responds, words muffled by pillows.

Hilda takes a seat on her bed, on the empty space that Claude’s body doesn’t occupy.

“Rough day?”

“Rough week.”

“Funny, it’s been a week since we got here.”

“The timing _is_ uncanny, I agree,” Claude drawls before lifting his head to meet her eyes. “Did you know that the professor’s been making us go through bonding sessions?”

Hilda lets out a surprised snort. It sounds unbelievable, but Hilda has learned that with their professor, anything is possible.

“ _Bonding sessions_? Why?”

“Something about how the first step to uniting Fódlan was uniting its leaders and, believe me, I was onboard. I really was.” His expression turns grave. “But we did trust falls, Hilda. I had to catch Dimitri, Hilda. And Dimitri has always been a heavy man.”

Hilda starts laughing. Goddess, she wished she had witness that.

“All for the peace of Fódlan though. Right, Claude?” Hilda says sweetly.

“Fuck the peace of Fódlan if it means getting my bones crushed.” Hilda pats his head in comfort. “How’d your day go?” Claude asks, changing the subject and Hilda ponders the answer.

She’d had lunch with Dedue which was pleasant, but still mostly a silent affair. They’d had another teatime and Hilda thinks it’s getting better because Hubert is less prickly and Dedue is more talkative. (She wasn’t really offended that he spoke more in Hubert’s company. Whenever they talked it was mostly about strategy and that was boring.) Hubert probably accepted that it was going to be a _thing_ and that he might as well stop being an ass and at least try to enjoy it. She thinks he’d even smiled at one point.

Huh.

“Surprisingly pretty good,” Hilda responds, actually meaning it.

* * *

Seeing Dedue slumped against the wall when she traveled to the first floor of the dorms was an alarming sight.

“You ok, Dedue?” Hilda taps him, unsurely.

Dedue startles and makes a move to grab his axe before finally recognizing her. Which is good. Hilda was attached to having a head.

Dedue’s stance relaxes. “My apologies, Hilda. It seems I’m tired today.”

“Late night?”

“I was discussing several things with his highness last night. I’m sure you know their meeting ran late.”

Hilda nods. Claude had whined about them doing charades and Hilda had lamented on why these meetings weren’t recorded somehow.

“Yep. Why didn’t you sleep in?”

Dedue shakes his head. “I have too much duties in the morning to afford that luxury. And the professor has put me in charge of assigning the Lions their duties since negotiations began.”

Hilda clicks her tongue. “That sucks.”

Dedue nods. “You could say that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be retreating to my room. I apologize again if I scared you.” The man starts trudging in the direction of his quarters.

Hilda doesn’t know what possesses her to speak up then.

“I think I’ve said something like this to you before, but you know you don’t have to do everything, right?"

Dedue stops in his tracks. For a second, Hilda is afraid she’s offended him.

“What makes you say that?” Dedue asks, turning to face her.

“Kind of just seems like you do a lot of the work around here. Especially since we’ve gotten here, what with your friends not even being allowed to show their faces to us.”

And this is the truth. Hilda’s lost count of how many times she’s seen Dedue running around the monastery, patrolling, tending to the greenhouse, checking in with the gatekeeper, and etcetera. The list was endless.

Dedue pauses before answering. “It is my duty.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to do it alone.”

Something glints in Dedue’s eyes. “There’s no one else I can rely on for the time being.”

The next words that escape Hilda’s mouth take her by surprise.

“Uh, you have me and Bertie.”

Hilda Goneril offering to help was a rarity. An extreme one. Hilda has never offered to help or obeyed orders from people who weren’t Claude, Marianne, and the occasional figure in authority (Byleth could be terrifying when she wanted to be back then.)

But something about Dedue makes Hilda want to help him. It isn’t pity. No, that would be insulting. Maybe it was Marianne’s influence. Hilda didn’t know for sure, but just because she doesn’t shouldn’t stop her.

Dedue, much like her, seems to be surprised by the offer. Hilda snorts.

“I was shocked too, but I mean it, Dedue. I’d help you if you asked. I’m sure Bertie would too with enough prodding,” Hilda says sincerely, although a little doubtful of how much Hubert was actually willing to help. “We’ll get him to bend, he’s no match for the two of us.”

Dedue rewards her with a brilliant smile. One that Hilda’s seeing for the first time. _Worth it_.

“Thank you, Hilda. I may take you up on that offer.”

“I’m counting on it.”

* * *

“Couldn’t we just have had another teatime?” Hilda whines.

Hubert and Dedue don’t seem to have heard her. Too busy swinging lances at each other. It’s pretty funny because to Hilda, Hubert just looks like a stick swinging another stick.

“This is much more productive than having tea.” Dedue has the grace to respond to her.

“But it’s tiring.” Hilda drags out the last syllable.

Hilda rolls her eyes at the tut Hubert makes.

“You say that as if you have an excuse to.”

“I do! Just watching both of you is making me want to go to sleep.”

There is no answer, only the sound of clashing steel.

Hilda groans, lets herself lay on a bench, and tries to pay attention. (As if she’d nap around Hubert.) Dedue she could understand being good with lances. Nearly half of the Blue Lions specialized in them after all. But Hubert? Weird. Probably learnt it as another safety measure for Edelgard or whatever. Was there ever a lance user in the Bla-

Oh.

Ooooohhh.

 _Oh_.

Opportunity.

“Hey, Bertie! How often do you and Ferdie _swing lances_ at each other?” Hilda yells.

Hubert falters. No, that was an understatement. Hubert actually _trips_ and it gives Dedue enough of an advantage to overpower the man and send his ass to the ground. _Life is good_ , Hilda thinks evilly.

Hey, she could try to get in his good graces while also still tormenting him.

If looks could kill, Hilda would most certainly be dead by now because the glare Hubert sends her is absolutely _murderous_. (Only being slightly ruined by the flush on his cheeks.)

“What? I was just asking! You seem so skilled with it now! Ferdie that good a teacher?” Cue suggestive eyebrow-raising.

Hubert grits his teeth. “What exactly are you implying?”

“Nothing! I just want to know! Is that so bad?”

“No, but I’ve the feeling the thoughts in your head are.”

“Rude.”

“My apologies,” Hubert says, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Hilda shrugs. “You’re forgiven. What’s the crime in wanting to know how much Ferdie has taught you?”

Hubert gets off the floor. “Perhaps I could show you.”

Hubert turns to Dedue, giving him a look. Wordlessly, Dedue tosses him his and Hubert’s fallen lance and goes to sit on the bench Hilda is currently residing on. When had those two gotten along?

“I’m sorry, what?”

Hubert smirks. “Since you’re so curious about what Ferdinand has taught me perhaps it would be best to give you a proper experience.”

Hilda pouts. “But that sounds like a lot of effort. I think you and Dedue should just carry on. Take your loss with grace, you know?” She finishes sweetly.

Dedue ruffles her head and gently pushes Hilda off the bench.

“Dedue, why do you always betray me?” She whines.

“It’s for your benefit, I assure you.” Dedue smiles. And, really, how could Hilda oppose to that?

This is probably good, she guesses. If Hilda’s able to knock Hubert back on his ass, it would probably nail a peg in the “I don’t hate you and we could maybe even be friends if you were less annoying and earned my respect” thing Hubert and Hilda have going on.

And, well, Dedue could use the rest.

Hilda picks up one of the lances from Hubert’s waiting palms.

“Hope you won’t cry too much about losing to me.”

“You took the words out of my mouth.”

Hilda loses. Multiple times. Which she expects, sure, but it still stings. Especially since Hubert always made sure that she landed on her ass. Jerk.

“You’re only winning because I’m tired!”

Hubert rolls his eyes. “Of course, how silly of me to assume it was because of your lack in skill.”

The burst of rage that suddenly fills her is what results in Hilda’s first win and Hubert’s first loss.

“Spoke too soon!” Hilda taunts him, feeling victorious.

And because Hilda knew how to quit while she was ahead, she throws the lance away as soon as the match is over, then bounds up to Hubert and offers him her hand.

“Did I get respect for that?”

Hubert lets out an amused breath before accepting her hand. “It was more due to your persistence despite numerous pathetic failures.”

“I’ll take what I can get,” Hilda says as she pulls him up.

This isn’t so bad, Hilda thinks as she walks towards the dining hall with Hubert and Dedue. They weren’t the best of friends, not by a long shot, but they’re a lot more amicable now than when she had gotten here.

Hilda thinks she’s going to miss them when all is said and done.

* * *

Another day spent in relative idle is interrupted by another bandit attack which results in Hilda, Hubert, and Dedue being sent out and she can’t help but complain.

“We’re supposed to be guarding our lords or whatever, right? Why can’t your people deal with this?” She asks Dedue as she swings Freikugel at an unlucky opponent.

Dedue smashes his axe into a bunch of bandits. “Despite what you may think, these attacks have been happening more frequently now and we could use all the help we could get. Felix and Ingrid sustained heavy injuries in the previous battle. The professor thought sending us would be for the best.”

Hilda winces. “Yikes. Hope they get well soon.”

“I’ll be sure to pass the message.”

“Now is not the time for chitchat, don’t you two think?” Hubert yells at them.

“Hey, the battlefield _can_ be a place for chitchat, you kn-“

This is when a ballsy bandit smashes a particularly heavy rock onto her foot.

“ _Fuck_!” Hilda feels a searing pain start to form.

Dedue gets rid of the asshole in one fell swing and Hubert rushes in to catch her when she starts to fall.

“I suppose this would be a bad time to say I told you so?’

“Shut the fuck up.”

The battle is a blur after that. Hilda floats in and out of consciousness as Dedue and Hubert finish up, her laying in the space between them. It’s so fucking stupid because it was just a rock for Goddess’ sake. Why was she feeling like utter shit?

At some point, she really does lose consciousness because the next thing she knows, Hilda is on Dedue’s back.

“Woah, what.”

“Good morning,” Hubert drawls beside Dedue. “Enjoyed your nap?”

Hilda ignores him and wriggles her foot. Huh. No pain. Just numbness. “How long was I out?”

“15 minutes, give or take,” Dedue responds. “And I have no qualms with carrying you like this, so you needn’t feel bad.”

Hilda didn’t actually feel bad. It was nice being carried like this. Hilda could imagine being carried like this for the rest of her life.

Hubert snorts, probably seeing the look in her eyes. “Don’t give her any ideas.”

Hilda sticks her tongue out at him. “Hey, I’m injured! Have some compassion."

“How is your foot?” Hubert asks, completely ignoring her words.

“Numb. You have anything to do with it?”

Hubert nods. “The rock was coated with poison. It was only a small dose. Nothing lethal. I extracted it and healed your foot as best as I could.”

Hilda stares at him. “Oh. Thanks.” She looks down at Dedue. “And thanks for carrying me, Dedue.”

Their responses come simultaneously.

“Not a problem.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Hilda laughs as Dedue and Hubert share a look.

“You guys are more alike than you thought!”

Hubert coughs. “And shouldn’t you be good to walk now? Your foot should be fine.” Smooth subject change.

Hilda sticks out her tongue at him. “Nah. Lazy. And still a little injured! Your healing sucks.” Hubert scoffs. “Also, it’d be a bother to keep up with both of you considering how far out we still are. Have you seen my legs?”

“You’re about the same height as Lady Edelgard.”

“Yeah and have you ever stopped to wonder if she could keep up with you?” Hilda shoots back.

Hubert opens his mouth only to close it back down.

He is silent for the rest of the trip. Hilda and Dedue talk about the local flora and fauna happily, enjoying the snarkless walk.

“Think we broke him?” Hilda asks when they finally get back to the monastery.

“I think it was a much-needed wake-up call,” Dedue assures her.

* * *

“Need any help there?” Hilda pokes her head into the kitchen.

Dedue smiles at her from a stove. “I would appreciate it, yes.”

Hilda bounds up to him, catching the apron he throws her way.

“How did you make this?” Claude will ask her in wonder later as she hands him a plate of food.

“I had help from a pretty good friend,” Hilda will say, smiling.

* * *

“We’re friends now, aren’t we, Bertie?”

Hubert looks up from his paperwork. Hilda has a mischievous smile on her face, gaze expectant.

“If by that you mean I tolerate you and would be affected by your death then I suppose we are,” he says before going back to his papers.

It’s a very Hubert response all in all. Hilda wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

One month into negotiations and Hilda, Hubert, and Dedue are finally allowed into Rhea’s chambers.

It was an unusual place to hold the meetings considering, well... everything, but Byleth had insisted and no one seemed to object. As soon as a table and chairs were plopped into the middle of it, it was all business. Business Hilda, Hubert, and Dedue weren’t directly privy to.

Until now.

Hilda lets out a low whistle as she walks in. Claude snickers.

“This place hasn’t changed either. At least I think it hasn’t. Never did come up here a lot. Too many stairs.”

Edelgard chuckles from her spot at the round table. “I thought the same.”

The girl looks as regal as ever, maintaining the same aura of proprietary she’s always had even back during their academy days. She welcomes the newcomers with a small smile. Hilda would return it if she wasn’t so distracted by those horns.

Dimitri sits beside Edelgard and Hilda’s still a little taken aback by how he looks now. The five years weren’t as kind to him as it was to Claude and Edelgard, yet he smiles at Hilda as if nothing was ever amiss.

Claude is Claude. He sends Hilda a conspiratorial wink when her eyes rove over him.

The professor greets them with her usual blank stare.

One thing they all have in common though is how utterly exhausted they look.

“Lady Edelgard, why have we been called here?” Hubert pipes up beside Hilda. Classic Hubert, getting right into it.

“Don’t get your panties into a twist, _Bertie_. It’s all good news, we assure you.” Claude shrugs.

Hubert scowls. “Don’t call me that.”

“Hilda calls you that.”

“She does?” Edelgard asks, amusement dancing in her eyes.

A resigned look makes its way to Hubert’s face. Despite or maybe because of Hilda’s shit-eating grin. “To state the obvious, you are not Hilda and think nothing of it, Lady Edelgard. I simply gave into it when it became clear she would call me nothing else.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Hilda nudges him.

“Yes, because _Bertie_ is such a nice name,” Hubert responds passively.

“I’m not certain _Hubert_ is any better,” Dedue suddenly joins in, voice deadpan.

Claude and Hilda burst out laughing. Dimitri and Edelgard chuckle. Even Byleth cracks a smile. Hilda raises her hand up for a high five and Dedue reciprocates smoothly.

“What’s the good news then?” Hubert asks when the laughter dies down, as if he wasn’t just ridiculed by the entire room.

“Negotiations are over,” Byleth tells them serenely.

Hilda’s eyes widen.

“Really?”

“Really,” Dimitri confirms before sharing a look with Edelgard.

“And?” Dedue presses.

Claude leans back in his chair, arms behind his head in a way Hilda was all too familiar with. Hilda already knows what he’s about to say.

“Peace is coming to Fódlan.”

* * *

“I used to look forward to this, you know?” Hilda tells them before munching on a cookie. It’s one of Dedue’s judging by how it’s actually good. Friend or not, Hilda would attest that Hubert still couldn’t bake for shit.

“But?” Hubert asks before taking a sip of his tea. Almyran Pine Needles again, like the first time.

“Now I can’t help but think I’m actually going to miss you guys.”

Dedue smiles at her. Hubert snorts. Hilda basks in the familiarity she’s grown to enjoy.

“I didn’t picture you as the sentimental type, Hilda,” Dedue says to her.

Hilda shrugs. “Someone has to be among the three of us.”

“You say it as if we’re some sort of unit.” Hubert sounds disinterested, but Hilda knows better now.

“I mean, aren’t we? Kind of? The retainers! Don’t tell me all the time we spent together was for nothing, Bertie!” Hilda does her best to sound overly dramatic.

“Perish the thought.”

“Ass,” Hilda calls him, but there isn’t really any heat in it.

Hubert ignores her in favor of taking a cookie and ingesting it in the usual dignified way he did.

Dedue puts his cup down. “Unexpected as it was, I _did_ enjoy our time together. Your company was greatly appreciated. Both of yours,” he confesses with sincerity that Hilda doesn’t expect.

“I enjoyed yours too, Dedue,” Hilda responds kindly before turning to Hubert. “Yours too, prick.”

“I try,” Hubert says nonchalantly.

Dedue and Hilda stare at him expectantly.

Hubert sighs.

“I suppose I found myself grateful for your company as well. Both of you,” he finally tells them, only looking a little awkward.

Hilda grins. Raises her teacup. “Cheesy, but a toast! I’m running on sugar right now.”

“A toast to what?” Hubert raises an eyebrow, but raises his cup nonetheless.

“I don’t know. Peace?”

Dedue raises his cup. “To peace in Fódlan and,” he looks at them meaningfully, “to new allies.”

“Fancy way to say friends.”

“I thought it was fitting considering Hubert’s preferences.”

“Allies is a far more accurate term.”

“Stop trying to deny our friendship, Bertie.”

“Stop insisting it exists.”

All three cups make a satisfying clink as they hit each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [the retainers having tea](https://twitter.com/blamedorange/status/1261466834039042048?s=20)   
>  [the retainers having tea pt2](https://twitter.com/blamedorange/status/1261995278774624257?s=20)   
>  [dedue throws hilda](https://twitter.com/blamedorange/status/1262632094112419840?s=20)   
>  [dedue carries hilda and hubert has a crisis](https://twitter.com/blamedorange/status/1262724065145483270?s=20)   
>  [i dont really reference this but i included the tidbit about claude's bed being massive](https://twitter.com/blamedorange/status/1263493090926444545?s=20)   
>  [the lords do trust falls](https://twitter.com/blamedorange/status/1263350126304583682?s=20)   
>  [the lords play guess who/charades](https://twitter.com/blamedorange/status/1263655830609510400?s=20)
> 
> hit me up on [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/trixstarsss)


End file.
